the_sulpher_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Randy's (HIDDEN LORE) "Abandoned..."
FNAR was created by me MikeGaming,if anybody is claiming it is theirs then chances are they thought of it first or they stole my idea! FNAR isn't a real FNAF game yet.... Jim is a boy, Ricky is a boy, and Kimmy is a girl... Jim:..Hey Kimmy remembered that old abandoned pizzeria...um Randy's Funhouse by Fazbear Funtime...? Kimmy:...uh Yeah i use to love that place until Fazbear Funtime changed their name to Fazbear Entertainment and bought the name Fredbear's Family Diner and renamed it to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... Ricky:Oh I don't wanna go to that place. Kimmy & Jim:Why? Ricky:Don't ya hear? 6 or 7 missing children gone missing in that place and haunt the animatronics Randy Shardfed,Jenny The Bunny,Gringy The Crock,and Scroxy The Fox. Kimmy:Seriously? I don't believe in ghost plus why would a bunch of kids be angry at a pizzeria! That place was the best! Ricky:Uhhh hello abandoned,Alone,and suffering? Kimmy:I still don't believe in ghosts,and i'm going to prove it we're going to Randy's Funhouse! 23 Minutes Later Kimmy:Time to open this lock...woah this lock looks like they didn't want NO-ONE to get in...it's even in chains...there must be a window...AHA! Ricky & Jim:K-kimmy what are you doing? Kimmy breaks the glass Ricky:OH GOD WHAT THE HELL KIMMY! Jim:OH FUCK HOLY SHIT! Kimmy: We're going to Randy's Funhouse to prove you wrong! Ricky:I-it's just a rumor...or a legend. Kimmy goes through the window .... Kimmy screams Jim:What happened? Jim goes through the window and so does Rickey Kimmy: Haha...syke. Ricky:Oh come on... Jim: Not Cool. Ricky: Woah look at Randy.... Randy:HAHA..Welcome coooooome to Freddy Fa- Randy's Funh-deat-house Ricky:Wow these things are more broken and glitchy. Scroxy:H-H-H-H-H-HEY there K-delicious Kids! Jim:oh Scroxy the fox my favorite! Kimmy: my favorite is Jenny. Ricky:Wait...why are these things still activated? Jim:I guess they didn't wan their servos locking up? ???:Hello hello hello?...uh i wanted to leave a message for you...just to get you seddle down for your first night..uh i worked in that office before you..uh finish-" Ricky:Is someone here?... Kimmy:This place has been abandoned for years no one should be here. Ricky:I told you this was a bad idea maybe if you'd just listen we wouldn't be here! Jim:Or maybe it's just a pre-recorded message... Kimmy:Hmmm maybe...hey Ricky investigate. Ricky:WHAT why me?! Kimmy:well ya better go or else i'll tell your mom i found you on that website that has se- Ricky:Okay fine fine... Ricky:...Jeez what a bitch. Ricky goes to the left door Ricky:Hello? Ricky:No-one...i guess it was pre-recor-AHHHH Kimmy:I knew he would get scared lets go.... Jim & Kim go to the doors... Kimmy:He's gone? Scroxy:Ye shouldn't h-h-h-have came to theeeee coooov- Corner....YEAHHAHAH. Jim:AHA H-HELP ME H-HE GOT ME HELP *yells as being dragged away*HEEEELP MEEE! blood starts dripping from the ceiling. Kimmy:What the hell? Ricky:h-h-h-help me.... Ricky's body can be found half eaten... Kimmy:AHH OH MY GOD I-I'M LEAVING! Kimmy runs to teh exit Kimmy:WHAT THE FUCK THE DOORS ARE LOCKED! Ricky:Kiiiiimmmy you can't leave this place... Kimmy:I'LL NEVER STAY HERE! Ricky:ERR YOU HAVE DISTURBED YOU WILL NOW ENTER YOUR DOOM, ENTER THE SUIT MY CHILD! ENTER YOUR DISTINY! Kimmy's skull has been crushed by the suit and died obviously you'd suspect hand prints to be on he suit that belongs to Ricky but...there WAS no hand prints... News Reporter:3 young Teens have gone missing! Police will reward 500$ to any information or any lead on them here's the information Kimmy Bazkas Age:15 Blonde Hair Ricky Age:14 Ginger Red Hair Jim Age:15 Black Hair Jock ... 5 Months Later News Reporter:WE HAVE FOUND HE BODIES OF THE 3 MISSING TEENS! However they were dead It has been rumored that the reason they died was from the animatronics that haunt that place and some have said now those 3 teens now haunt THAT PLACE.... Written and Created By MikeGaming